


Black Pearl

by JustJym



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Sock Garters, cum sharing, lots of kisses, lots of smiles, rim jobs, shy at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't see each other too often, so they have to schedule surprise visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 30 Day Kink Challenge. Every chapter will be explicit and many, many kinks will be explored with my favorite pairing of this fandom. I hope you enjoy. Also very unbetaed so there will probably be many mistakes. Feel free to point them out.
> 
> \-- --
> 
> I swear I'm and adult that writes like a 12 year old...

Edward was still at work, finishing up a report in the forensic lab, noting that the day shift had already headed home for the day, most of the night crew dozing off at their desks. He sighed, trying to make his report sweet and too the point so he could get home and get some sleep. On the last note, he dotted his 'I's' and crossed his 'T's', slipping the report into a manila folder and taking it to Miss Kringle's desk to be filed in the morning. Heading back to his lab to gather his things, he noticed he'd left his phone on the examination table, already two missed calls since he'd left just a few minutes ago.

Flipping the phone open, he saw they were both from Oswald. Unsure of the severity of his calls, Edward immediately redialed. Oswald picked before the first ring was over, his voice energetic. “Edward,” Oswald spoke happily, “I was worried I was bothering you. Are you home?”

“No I'm still at work,” Edward answered, “But I'm leaving now. It may take me a few minutes to find cab. Why is something wrong?”

“Absolutely not!” Oswald replied, Edward could almost hear him smiling. “Forget the cab, I'll come pick you up. I was just on my way to your apartment to visit, but I'll have Gabe drive by the precinct.”

Edward was stumped for a second before agreeing. “Alright then I'll see you then.”

He snapped the phone closed, gathering his things into his briefcase, and pulling on his suit jacket and fixing his tie. He made his way through the precinct and sitting on the bench outside, waiting for Oswald to pick him up. He kept his briefcase in his lap, fingers drumming against the leather, enjoying the rare warm Gotham night.

A sleek black car with white wall tires rolled up in front of him, the tinted back window rolled down smoothly, revealing Oswald smiling at him from inside. “Hello, Edward,” he said happily. “Come, let me take you home.”

Edward smiled back at him, standing and heading to the other side of the car, noticing Gabe had stepped out and holding the door open for him. Edward raised a brow at the chivalry Gabe displayed, but he was sure it was under Oswald's discretion that he acted in such a way. Seating himself in the car next to Oswald, Gabe closed the door and he felt hands on his shoulder and thigh. Glancing over he saw the mob boss inching towards him, pressing his lips against the corner of his mouth and cheek. Edward turned his head further to take in another kiss more fully, a heated, open-mouth kiss shared between them.

Edward moaned in his throat, his hand coming up and resting it on Oswald's neck. Another few seconds of snogging and Oswald pulled away, Edward noting that the car was in motion. “Hi,” Oswald greeted breathlessly.

Edward, face flushed and grinning, replied, “Greetings.”

“It's been too long,” Oswald stated, turning and resting his head on Edward's shoulder. “I've been so busy with the club and managing a large crime network that I haven't had time to spend with you. That changes today, Edward.”

Edward put an arm around Oswald's shoulder, pulling him into his chest. “I was wondering why you were calling me so late.”

Oswald frowned, “I was worried that I was disturbing you or waking you. I wanted to see you but I wanted you to want to see me too.”

Edward chuckled inwardly and pulled the smaller man closer to him. “Don't fret. I've been wanting to see you too for a while, but I didn't find it appropriate to show up at your club uninvited. Or with the possibility of running into Gordon while I was there. Or that maybe you wouldn't even be there.”

Oswald's frown deepened, nuzzling further into Edward's chest. “I'm sorry I can't be around as much.”

“Don't be,” Edward kissed the top of his feathered hair. “You're doing what you've always wanted to do. My hands are hardly clean, and with an occupation like yours, I know there are plenty of things to clean up and take care of.”

“You could always join me,” Oswald said quietly, not sure if he wanted Edward to hear him or not.

“I'll think about it,” Edward smiled, kissing his crown again and holding his lips there, nose nuzzling the soft, recently cleaned hair.

Edward held him the remainder of the way home, keeping his lips pressed to Oswald's head. Oswald rest a hand on his thigh, the scientist resting his hand atop it, lacing there fingers together. It was a quiet ride, peace settling between them like it always had since they found each others embrace. They arrived at Edward's apartment building a few minutes later, forcing them to separate.

Gabe parked the car and opened the door for Edward first, the scientist stepping out, his hand held loosely by Oswald until he had exited completely. He stood in wait, then out of the way of the door, following Gabe around to Oswald's side of the car. What Gabe reached for the door, Edward stopped him, silently requesting to open the door with a hand gesture. The bodyguard allowed it.

Opening the door, Edward stepped around and held his hand out, smiling gently at Oswald. The boss took his hand, eyes fluttering and smiling brightly, cheeking flushed with embarrassment. “My my my, Mr. Edward Nygma. Who knew you were such a gentleman.”

Oswald placed his hand in Edward's, the scientist shrugging his shoulders and rolling his head to the side, “I try.”

The click on the umbrella tip met the sidewalk, Edward glancing down to be mindful of his lovers unfortunate handicap. Once out of the way of the door, Edward pushed it closed and released Oswald's hand, allowing the man to turn towards Gabe. “I shall be staying for the remainder of the evening, Gabe. I'll call you when I need a pick up.”

Gabe nodded, “Sure thing, boss.”

Oswald turned back to Edward who was holding out his arm to lead him inside. Oswald laced his free arm through Edward's as Gabe got in the car and drove away. Edward placed a hand atop the one tangled with his arm, pacing himself into the building with Oswald's speed. He lead him to the stairwell, letting his arm fall until their hands slipped together, helping the man up the stairs one step ahead of him. Edward would never outright speak of Oswald's handicap, knowing his lover wouldn't tolerate it. They knew it existed but refused to acknowledge it, Edward respecting Oswald to his fullest to never rush him or insult him.

Three flights later, they were on Edward's floor. Edward noticed Oswald's limp had gotten worse since they started the ascent, wanting to ask him if he was okay and dote on his every whim. He lead his lover to his door, unlocking it quickly so he can let Oswald rest his leg on the couch. Allowing him inside, he locked the door behind them, dropping his briefcase next to the umbrella holder he bought just a few weeks ago, Oswald discarding his umbrella into the holder.

“Would you like something to drink?” Edward offered, slipping his shoes off. “Water? Tea? A beer perhaps?”

“Water will do,” Oswald replied, hobbling towards the couch. He sat down heavily, finding comfort in the plus furniture. “If it's not too much trouble.”

Edward almost giggled, “Of course it's not, my dear,” then speed walking into the kitchen. Edward came back with two short glasses of water, handing one too Oswald who took it graciously. “There you are.”

Edward took his seat next to the mob boss, sipping at his own water before setting it down on the coffee table. He wrapped an arm around Oswald's shoulders, pulling him in, the smaller man grinning happily as he allowed Edward to move him. Oswald cradled his water in his hands as a thumb stroked his shoulder, their foreheads pressed together at the temples.

“This is nice,” Oswald said softly, a soft grin on his face. He just couldn't stop smiling, his heart and body overwhelmed with joy and affection. “It's been so long since it's been quiet like this.”

“You haven't had time to get away,” Edward pointed out, pecking the temple he had been leaning against. “I've missed this.” He swallowed hard, slightly embarrassed by the follow up, “I've missed you.”

The blush that spread across Oswald's face emphasized his freckles, icy blue eyes glancing up into the green flecked browns that Edward stared back at him with. With his free hand, Edward took the glass of water from Oswald's hand and placed it on the table next to his own, then rest the hand on the smaller man's cheek. His face is warm from his blushing, pupils dilating in arousal.

“I've missed you, too, Ed,” Oswald admitted, voice shaking as they inched closer.

They had gotten intimate before, delving into the pleasures you only share with lovers, the ones that care deeply for one another. However, both were new to physical intimacy with another person, so initiating anything further than a kiss was a bit of a ground breaking achievement. The fear of messing up or moving to quickly always clung to the backs of their minds, often causing clumsy attempt to be sexy. Oswald had his appeal, his body demanding to be taken care of properly. Edward, on the other hand, was attentive and observant, doing his best to pleasure Oswald how he wanted when he wanted it. Just getting to that point, however, was the hard part.

Carefully, Edward started to close the distance between them, feeling Oswald's breath on his lips. He paused several times before finally pressing his lips against his lovers. Edward knew the kiss in the car had gotten along quickly, but there was no promise of primal acts. The privacy made things more personal, less primal, more control. More room for him to be affectionate and attentive.

Oswald moaned in a higher octave than normal, lowering into a deep throaty moan as he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. He opened his mouth slightly to kiss him again, taking in a deep breath while he had the chance. He pressed his body against Edward's, hands coming up to grope his chest. Edward let his hands fall until both were holding Oswald's sides, continuing to kiss him innocently. Oswald slipped one hand to Edward's tie, pulling it loose, removing it completely. He tossed it aside after tugging it off from around his neck, kissing him a little harder.

Edward opened his mouth, Oswald slipping his tongue inside, both shy tangling them together, heat flushing across their faces. The smaller man turned his head, brushing his nose against the examiner's, moaning into the deepened kiss. Edward raised his hands and grasped Oswald's suit lapels, pushing the jacket open and off his shoulders. A surge of lust shot through Oswald's body, causing him to pull away from the kiss and help remove the jacket. Then his hands grabbed at Edward's dress shirt, ripping it open with more strength than he thought he had, buttons flying across the room.

Edward was in shock that Oswald tore his shirt, their eyes locking, Oswald panting and saying, “I'll buy you a new one. Promise.” Their lips clashed as Edward felt the same lustful wave course through his veins, turning and shoving the mob boss onto his back on the couch, leaning back and removing the tore shirt and suit jacket he still had on. He would have done the same to the other man's clothes, but he couldn't promise buying him replacements. Quickly he unbuttoned the vest and snagged the buttons of the shirt, popping a few off their seams. He pulled Oswald up into a sitting position, removing the remainder of his torso clothing, both of them bare from the waist up, clothes in a messy pile on the floor.

Oswald's hands grasped at Edward's jaw, mouths clashing in a battle for dominance, both falling back onto the couch. Blindly, they attempted to move around until Edward was between Oswald's legs, suit pants tents grinding together as they kissed passionately. As they kissed, Edward's glasses started to stray and poke his face and start to fall off. He grabbed from them, tossing them onto the table, Oswald taking in his face without glasses. It felt like a different person, eyes slightly squinted and less sophisticated looking. Oswald smiled and kissed him again, nails clawing at Edward's shoulder blades.

Edward ground their erections together, wishing there wasn't any fabric between them. He sensed Oswald struggling for air, however wanting to keep their mouths connected. He pulled away and mouthed at the smaller man's neck, kissing and sucking a bruise onto his pale skin, marking him. Edward couldn't stop himself from moving down his body, leaving a trail of mouthed bruises. Once he found himself at Oswald's belly, pressing his face into the soft skin, kisses wide and wet. “Such a gorgeous creature,” Edward spoke breathlessly, kissing his way back up. “A perfect specimen.” He was at the collar bone now, “A rare beauty.” He nibbled at his neck, licking up to his ear. “My black pearl,” he breathed into his ear, turning to kiss his lips roughly.

Oswald shoved Edward hard, flipping them. Suddenly remembering that they were on the couch rather than the bed, Edward hit the floor, flat on his back, his strong hold pulling Oswald on top of him. “Oh shit, Edward. I-I-I'm so sorry.”

Edward grabbed Oswald's face and pulled him down, kissing him hard, hands then grasping at the smaller man's clothed rear-end, grinding them harder together. Oswald squeaked at first, then fell back into the kiss, letting Edward take control of him. Oswald eventually pulled out of the kiss and down Edward's body, biting at any plush skin he can sink his teeth into. His pectoral muscle didn't have much meat on to it, but what Oswald got a hold of, now had a ring of teeth around it. Edward left bruises; and Oswald left bites.

Down his belly, until his pant line, Oswald nibbled and bit, searching for purchase. His hands shook with the adrenaline coursing through him, pulling at the belt and undoing it. He forced the belt apart, his pants open and tugging them down, over Edward's hips, taking his boxers with them. The long mass of flesh taunted him, hardened and hot, craving Oswald's touch. “My, is this for me?” Oswald asked, smiling up at him cheekily.

“Of course, my pearl,” Edward smirked back, a hand running through Oswald's feathered locks. “Although, I should have taken yours while I had the chance.”

Oswald gave one of his signature, innocent smiles, with the closing of fluttering eyes, “In due time, my sweet. For now,” Oswald wrapped his long fingers around the member, “I wish to indulge.”

With a quick nibble of his lips, Oswald opened his mouth and engulfed the first half of Edward's member, sucking roughly as he immediately started to pull away. Edward hissed, cock straining in Oswald's mouth as his muscles started to spasm. Oswald dipped his head back down, going further down, tongue wrapping around the flesh, tasting his lovers essence and desire for him. He couldn't help but giggle at Edward's reactions, corners of his lips turning up in an odd smile as he continued to lavish the organ.

Edward's hand lingered on Oswald's head, fingers tangling in his hair, loosely guiding him. His eyes rolled back when the tip of the smaller man's tongue started to dig into the slit of his cock, groaning as he tightened his grip in the man's hair. He thrust his hips up, Oswald's tongue slipping and lapping down his member, his lover taking no time to swallow him again. He was buried deep in Oswald's throat, his nose pressing into his groomed curls. The muscles of the mob bosses throat waved around him as he was almost literally swallowed.

“Mmh, Oswald,” Edward moaned deeply, Oswald pulling back up the member, his lips in a tight, sloppy grip. After catching his breath, Oswald began his assault, a quick and wet attack, slurping and swallowing. Saliva trailed down the exposed skin on his cock, soaking his pubic hair and dripping on his testis, causing him to shiver in ecstasy. He found himself chewing on his lip, fingers grasping for purchase on the hardwood floor, groaning loudly.

Oswald deep-throated him again, using short bobs to keep Edward in his throat, the man coming undone above him. “Os-Oswa-- wait!” Edward gasped, hands effortlessly pulling at his hair to stop him. “I'm gon-na...”

With five more full bobs, and the flick of Oswald's tongue, Edward released himself into his lover's mouth, moaning and gasping loudly. Oswald swallowed every last drop, holding a little on his tongue as he pulled up and off Edward's deflating cock. He crawled his way up Edward's body, faces meeting and pressing their lips together, the taller man opening his mouth to let Oswald inside. He tasted himself on his lover's tongue, his body re-igniting his desire. Edward's hands held Oswald's in place as they assaulted each others mouths for the second time that evening, getting off on the taste of himself.

Eventually, Oswald pried himself free and smiled sultry-like down at Edward, pecking his nose, watching the man catch his breath and come down from his high. Oswald had been straddling Edward's hips, erection straining in his pants, pressed against his lover's tight stomach. He ran his finger down Edward's cheek, soothing him back to Earth, kissing him softly on occasion. Edward looked up at him, eyes slightly blurred with how close Oswald was to his face, a sideways smile appearing.

“Why don't we take this to the bedroom?” Oswald asked, continuing to run his finger down his cheek. “This floor can't be good for your back.”

“I can tolerate it again,” Edward replied cheekily, hands coming up to rub Oswald's arms, “Should you wish to re-enact your... performance.”

They chuckled together and Oswald started to stand up. He held out a hand, helping Edward find his feet. Edward's pants fell to his feet, forcing him to remove them completely, along with his socks, and followed Oswald to his bed. He kept his eyes on Oswald's back and behind, adrenaline pumping through his system in small increments. His hands found Oswald's hips, pulling their bodies together, Edward's front to his back. His hands rubbed down his sides and over his belly, one trailing up to his chin to turn his head, kissing him over his shoulder, while the other fumbled with his belt and pants.

After the zipper was pulled apart, Edward slipped his hand inside, gripping Oswald's arousal, who, in turn, moaned into his mouth, kissing him harder. Edward's hands couldn't move fast enough, pushing them down, boxer briefs as well, blocked at his feet by his shoes he forgot to remove. Before Oswald could say anything, Edward dropped to his knees, kissing at his lover's lower back, down over his rear, and his thigh. In a swift movement to stand, he scooped Oswald into his arms, the smaller man gasping, arms wrapping around Edward's neck.

Edward carried him the rest of the way to the bed, laying him down gently. Edward moved to the end of the bed, teasingly removing Oswald's shoes, then his pants and briefs. Upon removal of the pants, Edward noticed Oswald was wearing garters. Sock garters. He'd never felt so turned on in his life. He took one of Oswald's ankles in hand and leaned over, licking up the length of the strap to mid calf, sock and all. He did the same to the other side, only nibbling above the strap on the meat of his leg.

He crawled up Oswald's body, licking and biting his way up to his neck and sucking at his ear. He breathed hotly in the smaller man's ear, whispering seductively, “Why don't you turn on your hands and knees. If you can handle it.”

Oswald nodded furiously and when Edward slipped off him and stood, he turned around, careful of his leg. Edward rubbed a hand over his back, trailing a finger down the crease of his ass, fingers spreading to touch both inner thighs, making his lover shiver in anticipation. Edward was back on his knees, hands groping the cheeks of Oswald's back side, leaning in to kiss and gnaw at any flesh he could find.

His thumbs slipped into the crease and spread the cheeks wide, revealing Oswald's most delicate of places, his body clenching at the exposure. “Relax, my pearl,” Edward soothed, “I'll take good care of you.”

Edward leaned in, blowing a cool stream of air across the hole, watching it wink at him, causing him to smile. Releasing his tongue, he lapped at the entrance, probing it at first then widening his tongue. Oswald gasped, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, allowing his body to accept everything Edward was giving to him. The sounds from his throat were long and drawn out and nearly endless, gasps and squeaks, egging Edward on.

Edward dipped his tongue deeper, tasting places no ever has before, the entrance clenching around him. He mouthed around the rim, letting his teeth graze it as he went in deep enough to hurt his jaw. Oswald was tight, their prolonged engagements preventing them a quick session, not that Edward minded breaking Oswald down to a molecular level. He got to the point of thrusting his tongue in and out of the entrance, moving his head for leverage.

A finger inched its way towards the hole, playing with the rim while Edward kept pleasuring his partner. His free hand slipped downward, taking the leaking erection into his hand, fingering the dripping slit. Edward pulled away from Oswald's hole, letting a finger push inside of him, the smaller man gasping at the intrusion. He leaned down, licking at his scrotum, sucking one of the testis into his mouth, tongue wrapping around it, savoring it.

Oswald's eyes rolled back and his toes curled, his body pushing back into Edward's face and hands. “Ed-Edward,” Oswald moaned in pure ecstasy. “Feels so... so good.” A second finger entered his body, both rubbing incredibly close to his sweet spot. Edward sucked in the second testicle and gave the erection firm strokes, almost like milking him while his fingers started thrusting and curling against his prostate. Oswald was falling apart, moving his body to Edward's rhythm, panting and groaning. “More, Ed. Please, God, more!”

A third finger pushed its way inside, the entrance swallowing it greedily. Edward refused to let up his assault on Oswald's body, his intention to reach his orgasm. His lover was being for more, who was he to deny such a request? He released the testis from his mouth, his tongue going back to the entrance, licking at the rim as his strokes got quicker and harder. With a few more tugs and thrusts, Oswald was nearly screaming his orgasm, his cock covering Edward's hand in his semen. His hole squeezed his fingers as he continued to thrust them through his orgasm, intensifying his pleasure.

As Oswald came back to the ground, Edward slipped his fingers from his body while his other hand came to his face, licking at the release and tasting his lover. Oswald watched him lick away his essence and snicker at him. He rolled onto his side, giving his body a break and looked Edward over, eyes lingering on his fingers. Oswald giggled, “I see someone is ready for round two.”

Edward glanced down at himself, seeing his member was a full attention. He smiled back, “Of course, your body is like a drug.” Edward went to crawl over him and kissed him firmly. “If I get a taste, it makes me want you more.”

They pressed their foreheads together, smiling at each other, Edward rolling his lover onto his back, wedging himself between his legs. “Let me know when you're ready to continue,” Edward said softly before kissing Owsald again, initiating another make-out session. Oswald moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Edwards neck, one hand cupping the back of his head. Mouths opened and tongues tangled, no battle for dominance, just enjoying their connection and the feeling of one another.

“Edward,” Oswald panted after pulling away from the kiss, “I want to become one with you again.”

“How poetic of you, my pearl,” Edward replied, kissing his cheekbone.

Another firm kiss and Edward was reaching for the nightstand drawer, removing a condom and a bottle of lubricant. He pulled away from Oswald reluctantly, giving himself a few firm tugs before tearing the condom by hand and rolling the rubber onto his member. He slipped his hands under Oswald's knees, raising his legs up, motioning for his lover to hold them where he left them. With the pop of a cap, Edward poured the lubricant onto Oswald's entrance, fingers finding it once again and sliding in with ease and coating his insides with slick. He removed his fingers and poured more lube into his hand, stroking himself again to make sure there would be no snags along the way.

He positioned himself and started to press inside, watching Oswald's face for any discomfort. When he spotted a wince in his face, Edward stopped and asked, “Are you alright?”

Oswald nodded, the stretch in his body making things a little uncomfortable. “Just not used to anything... going in,” Oswald answered, his face lighting up red. His freckles popped out making Edward feel desire rush through him. “You can keep going. I'll stop you if it's too much.”

Edward nodded and continued to press inside. Oswald was warm and tight and fluctuating around him. He was happy his lover brought him off earlier, or else he would have already emptied himself. He was fully sheathed, waiting for Oswald's say to start moving, letting his legs fall around his sides. He kept his body upright, hand rubbing the alabaster thighs and calves, feeling the goosebumps blanket the skin around the stimulated area.

“Such a beautiful pearl,” Edward chanted again, watching Oswald's skin flush pink around his neck and chest. He raised one of his legs, pressing his lips to the garter, kissing and licking at it. “I wanna lock you up. Keep you in a glass box and on display in my home. Only for me too see.” He kissed upward to nibble at a clothes toe, Oswald jerking at the tickle. “Only for me to tease.” His hand slid down to under his thigh. “For me to touch.” He let the leg fall gently before his hand rubbed up on the half-mast erection. “For me to unwind and break down.” He leaned over and kissed him softly, whispering against his lips. “For me to love. My black pearl.”

Oswald visually shuttered, then gasped, trying to keep his composure. “Nygma, if you don't start moving soon, this 'pearl' is going to cut off your 'pearls,'” he spat threateningly.

Edward gulped and nodded, mouthing at Oswald's neck before raising back up and slowly moved his hips. He was careful and cautious with his lover, not wanting to treat him a delicately as he wanted to, knowing Oswald would hate him if he treated him like a princess. He pulled his length all the way out, watching the rim complain, begging for him to come back. He pushed back in, hearing his lover gasp and moan in a high tone that sent him into overdrive.

Gradually, he increased his pace, watching the twist in Oswald's face. Any time his face started to ease into ecstasy he increased his speed, knowing that once he found his personal rhythm, the started going harder. Oswald's hands, starting to develop claws for nails, gripped his wrists, crescent marks left in his wake. Edward's cock found the perfect place to strike with each thrust, causing Oswald's body to left off the bed when hit with the right amount of pressure. With a hard thrust, Edward was balls deep, pressing them against his lovers cheeks, Oswald gasping and writhing beneath him.

He pace was quick and thrusts firm and rough, making Oswald beg for him. His mouth was agape, eyes wide as they kept locked on to each other, eyebrows furrowed, panting heavily and coming apart in Edward's arms. As far as speech, Oswald was all 'ahh's' and 'hnn's' and 'ooh's' and it was almost too much for Edward to keep control of his body. He wanted to ravish his lover but their pleasures were too raw and Oswald was going to be sore after tonight. 'Later,' the voice in his head said to him. 'We'll truly take him apart in due time.'

“Ed-- I'm getting close,” Oswald practically panted, his breath escaping him. His hands hold Edward in place, his legs trying to wrap around his waist, but his bad leg refused to listen and hold. Edward realized Oswald struggling to keep them close together and freed a hand from his vice grip, grabbing the bad leg and holding it to his hip. His pelvis came down hard on his lover, nailing him intensely as he could.

Oswald's insides clenched around him, forcing him to hold back until his lover fell over the edge first. The free hand of the smaller man found his own cock, which started to weep at the intensity of Edward's thrusts on his prostate. A few strokes and a thumb roll or two over his crown and his was screaming his release. “Ed! Ed! God, yes!”

Edward didn't hold back, giving Oswald's body everything he had, pushing himself over the limit and emptied himself into the condom. They rocked together until they couldn't move anymore, Edward collapsing atop his lover, only to roll off as soon as he found the energy. They panted heavily, eyes closed and bodies exhausted. Edward slipped from inside Oswald and pulling the condom off, only to tie it and toss it into the trash bin next to the bed. He grabbed the tissue box and cleaned himself and Oswald of their releases, prepping for bed.

He found the energy to stand, helping Oswald to the pillows and pulled the blankets out from under him. Edward crawled into the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissed his forehead. He pressed his face into the sweaty locks, which had lost their feather, not that he minded. Oswald turned to lay a hand over Edward's chest, head resting on his shoulder. Edward's hand drifted over the arm, fingers grazing his flesh.

Oswald drew circles and random shapes into his chest, noticing there is a thin patch of hair resting in the center. He seemed restless and Edward felt it, raising up so they could see each other. “Is there something wrong? Was I too rough? Did I move to fast for us? Was it something I said?”

“Edward,” Oswald stopped him with a hand, his tone soothing. “Calm down. Everything's fine.”

“Then what's wrong, my sweet,” Edward asked, taking the hand into his, kissing the knuckles.

“It's just,” Oswald paused, looking away. “I'm worried about us.”

“Worried? What about?” Edward was worried that Oswald was going to say the words he didn't want to hear. The feeling of loss and rejection already plaguing his mind.

“We're criminals, Edward,” Oswald pointed out. “I run a crime syndicate, and you work for the GCPD. We both have blood on our hands, mine more so than yours, but you're also a cop.” Edward wanted to correct him, but kept silent. “We rarely see each other and when we do, it always ends in sex and a rushed goodbye in the morning. I'm worried that this will be all we have.”

Edward could see tiny tears forming at the corners of Oswald's eyes, a hand coming up with thumb away the one that fell. He knew what Oswald was saying and was worried himself. There could come a day where Oswald doesn't come anymore to see him or call him out of the fear of repeating the same say over and over. Carefully, Edward pressed his lips to Oswald's unsure of how to soothe his woes.

“I don't want to lose you, Oswald,” Edward said reluctantly, “But if you want this to end. Then,” he paused, feeling his heart in his throat. “Then I can't stop you.”

“Not like this,” Oswald spoke roughly, his voice shaking. “I won't give up that easily.”

Edward pulled Oswald into a tight hug, wanting to keep him with him as long as possible. He held him, trying to think of something, anything, to solve this problem. It was the hardest he'd ever face and couldn't even fathom and answer. Except for one.

“Why don't we find a place together,” he suggested. “An apartment or a house, a place to call our own.”

“But what if someone finds out?” Oswald asked, pulling back to look at him.

“So what if they do?” Edward said. “You own Gotham and the largest army it's ever seen. If anyone found out, you could have them taken out, no questions asked.”

“Then what about the GCPD?”

“I can keep paying for the apartment, keep it as my address,” Edward answered.

“And if they stop by and you're not home?” Oswald asked, raising a brow.

“I'm on the town. I have a life too,” he said, “Not that they care.”

Oswald sat on the answers, considering there pro's and con's. Every part of his being told him this was a bad idea, but he was too desperate to keep Edward in his life. He'd never been one for romantic relationships and Edward was the only person in the world he'd ever want to be with. He was going to take every opportunity he could to keep their love alive, even if it killed them.

“Alright,” Oswald nodded, pausing to reconsider. “Alright, let's do it. We'll find a house outside of Gotham. Nice and secluded. I'll have you driven back and forth with my best men on guard. A place that's ours.”

Edward smiled wider than he had all night and kissed him passionately. They rolled in the sheets, smiling and giggling, over joyed that they could finally be together for more than once or twice a month. They calmed down, sleep starting to overcome them. They resumed their original position and readied for bed, coming into each other with warmth and love.

“I love you, Edward,” Oswald said with a yawn.

“And I love you, my pearl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr!
> 
> Just-jym.tumblr.com


End file.
